Emu
One of Australia’s most famous animals, the emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) is a large flightless bird, second only to the ostrich in heigh. The emu’s large, bulky body is covered in shaggy grey-brown feathers that conceal tiny wings. Each foot is equipped with three, forward-facing toes on the end of long, powerful legs, capable of propelling this large bird at speeds of up to 50 kilometres per hour. The sparsely feathered face and throat are pale greyish-blue, while the bill is black and the eyes are reddish-brown. Although the female emu tends to be slightly larger than the male, the plumages are identical, making it difficult to distinguish the sexes. Juvenile emus have distinctive brown and cream striped feathers that eventually darken into the adult plumage after about six months. The emu makes a range of vocalisations, including a booming call generated by an inflatable neck sac. The male emu is left to incubate the female’s eggs alone, foregoing food and drink for the whole incubation period. After emu eggs have hatched, the male emu guards the chicks from predators for the next five to seven months. Roles * It played NBA Player 1 in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Shane in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery EmuLG.jpg EmuImage.jpg Emu (Kangaroo Jack).jpg Fantasia 2000 Emus.png Phineas and Ferb Emus.png The_Emus (King of the Hill).png Emu (Alphabetimals).png DatK Emu.png Regular Show Emu.png IMG_8261.JPG Simpsons Emu.jpg IMG 0746.PNG IMG 6351.GIF Elephant Bison and Yak.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2018) Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Star_meets_Emu.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Emu-the-wild-thornberrys.JPG CF9891CD-5E41-428D-8AA5-8B7838490C16.jpeg 7F3DE53D-1983-4051-8269-325E2A191141.jpeg 53AE6928-E9F1-40E8-87E3-4F8AD4FEAB77.jpeg 02E310C2-CACD-49FA-9941-D467770B6814.jpeg F889FBE8-9F87-4401-A26C-EC1B4FB959EC.jpeg 4DB71AA4-3061-4450-8157-3B2B0C86B384.jpeg See Also * Ostrich * Greater Rhea * Lesser Rhea * Southern Cassowary * Northern Cassowary * Dwarf Cassowary * Great Spotted Kiwi * Southern Brown Kiwi * Great Tinamou * Elegant Crested Tinamou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Ratites Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Dot and the Kangaroo Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Potato Fry Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Capital of Texas Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Nature Series Animals